Allen Conley
Ratings: TV-PG-D-L Allen Conley is seen in his bedroom, sleeping. Pat the P-Head & P-Pet walked into Allen's room. They walked into his room, with his tippy toes. Pat touched Allen's arm, holds it up & bites it. Allen screamed like a woman. Allen looked at Pat & P-Pet for angry moments. "We're sorry, Allen." said Pat, when a sweatdrop goes down, slowly. "I... um... do you have the bathroom? I... uh..." he said, when he's sweaty. "Can you go to BT and Glenny's house for a little longer? I need to use the restroom for a moment.". Allen said "What are you doing? This is my bedroom. And Pat, and P-Pet, get outta here.". The Bus Stop BT, Glenny, Mantis and Eugene hanging together. There was BT laughing, so does Glenny, Mantis drinking beer, and Eugene drinking Yahoo! soda. Wolfgang hanging out with Edmund, talking, Centaur talking to Blue Meanies in the Sppedway station. Allen comes to BT, Glenny, Mantis and Eugene. They stop for a reason. BT said, waving his arm "Hello, Allen. Did I know it was you?" Allen said "Yes. What were you thinking? Aren't you suppose to meet me at Stop 'n' Lock?" Glenny laughed "That's stupid." Allen said "You gotta be kiddin' me." He called his cell phone to call Stinky, Iggy, Joey, Ernie, Oskar and Mr. Hnuyh. He puts on cell phone on his ear. "Hello, is this Stinky?". he said. "Good. Now meet me at Stop 'n' Lock, OK?" he said. "Good.". he said "Goodbye." He presses the stop button. Then, puts his cell phone in his pocket. Glenny said "What did he say? Did he have any news?" Mantis looks at his eyes to left to Eugene. Then, Eugene looks to the right to Mantis. Eugene said "So, Allen. Did you think... well, I... um... did you call them?" Allen said "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!! Fuck, yes." Eugene said "Good." Mantis said "Dude. This is not fun, isn't it?" "Maybe, Mant-O." BT said. "Maybe, we all have the power to feel like ice freezing, fire, water, fly or something like in all common." Allen yells everybody "HEY EVERYBODY. GUESS WHAT? DO YOU HAVE POWERE? YES AND NO?". Everybody, creatures and survivors looked confused. The creatures walk to Allen. Allen said normal "Citizens of Olive Hill. We have good news and some bad." The woman said with pink hair "What news?" along with Aubrey, The Mad Hatter, Nerd Kid and Mr. Jeepers and Uncle Remus. Allen said "Um... we need something really huge... like a huge CU-PS1,2000.". The creatures ooh and ahh. So, everybody run for joy. A smurf gets out a orange screwdriver. P-Pet gets a laser copy vision. V.I.N.CENT flys down, then, he gets a hammer. Many creatures get many weapons, they're all finished. It was the thing called "The 456-UIX". It had a laser on its eye, two eyes that's blue, two taller legs and a hose. Everybody cheered for joy. BT comes to Allen, he said "Wow, Allen. This is fun, isn't it?". "Yep." Allen said, then, looks at everybody "Listen up, everyone. Each person, nor guy does not want to be like me. If do, it's OK. We need to